


Steve not Stephanie

by littleblackbow



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America, Marvel, Steve Rogers - Fandom, Stucky - Fandom, steve/bucky - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 21:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblackbow/pseuds/littleblackbow
Summary: From the time he knew that there was a difference between boys and girls, he knew he wasn't a "Stephanie."





	Steve not Stephanie

**Steve not Stephanie.**

Life deals us blows. One after another. Only those who are incredibly privileged can escape even a part of the hardship.

But the important thing is to keep the faith. Believe in yourself and who you are. And believe that in the future there are some amazing things.

Of all the people in the world, Steve had the most faith.

 


End file.
